Users are increasingly employing voice-enabled devices to perform tasks. In many instances, a user may provide speech input while being located within proximity to multiple voice-enabled devices. The speech input may request that a task be performed. Each of the voice-enabled devices may detect the speech input and process the speech input to perform the task for the user. This may result in a same task being performed multiple times for the user. Further, in some instance, each of the voice-enabled devices may respond to inform the user that the task has been performed, request additional information, and so on. This ultimately creates an undesirable user experience.